The Potter Smut Works
by isthisbadenoughyet
Summary: Nothing sophisticated, just some Harry Potter smut where each chapter is a different story. Some will be pairings and some will be character X reader garbage that I thought would be fun to write. I don't know what possessed me to do this, but here we are Rated M: Smut, a lot of smut and this'll probably involve a lot of kinky stuff as well
1. Beneath The Bleachers

**Beneath The Bleachers**

It was a humid and hot Saturday and the day that the Gryffindor Quidditch Team promised Slytherin was going down. After months of taunts and a few adjustments to their line up, the Gryffindor team were ready to dominate and shut up their long time rivals. At least for a few minutes. Besides with Ginny Weasley as seeker, how could they lose?

At first, it seemed as though Slytherin would be defeated. Gryffindor scored four times within the first half an hour of playing. It was quick, too quick. The play made Ginny nervous, the Slytherins had to be up to something as they were much more competitive than the game they were playing. Attempting to ignore Slytherin's stupid choices, Ginny was keeping an eye out for the snitch, but saw the Slytherin seeker, Draco Malfoy shoot down near the chasers. At first Ginny thought he saw the snitch, but realized he moved position to be near the Gryffindor goal posts. Odd.

Turning back to gaze for the snitch, she couldn't help but look back to see what the Slytherin team was up to. In about five seconds, one of the Slytherin chasers managed to grab the quaffle and shot it towards Malfoy who hit it with his broom and it went into the closest post. Ginny's jaw dropped and everything seemed to freeze in silence for a few moments as people wondered what they just saw. When the points were announced as counting, the pitch filled with intense boos and her blood began to boil.

"STOOGING!" Someone shouted, but Ginny didn't bother to check who. Despite the fan objections and calling fouls, Madam Hooch allowed it.

"GET OUT OF THE SCORING AREA, MALFOY!" Ginny shouted out, tempted to hex him out of the sky.

"OR ELSE WHAT, WEASLEY?" Ginny was furious, knowing that if she got a penalty that could lead Malfoy to be the only one on the field who can legally catch the snitch. Throughout the entire match, the Slytherins skirted around the rules doing things that were technically legal, but very dirty and continued to wind up and anger the Gryffindor team along with three quarters of the spectators. Just as all hope was lost, Ginny saw the snitch float around her and turned, seeing the score out of the corner of her eye. 60 - 220, they'd lose if she caught the snitch now. But Malfoy dove for the snitch and Ginny knew losing by ten points was better than a couple hundred.

Following him down, she tilted her broom so she shot down faster, rising up and was able to cut in front of him. He bumped into her and she returned the favour, making sure to keep her hands on her broom tempted to kick out his broom. It became a race for the snitch as they had to shoot up in the sky when the snitch dropped again, as though it was taunting them. However Ginny heard the crowd start hollering which distracted Malfoy enough that Ginny was able to bolt ahead and catch the snitch.

The whistle blew and frustrations seemed to grow on the pitch.

"THAT WAS BLATANT CHEATING!" Ron shouted as he landed roughly on the ground, Ginny followed her brother. "Madam Hooch, HOW was that allowed? A seeker AND a keeper made goals AND THEY COUNTED? Isn't it against the rules for two people to be in the scoring area at the same time?"

"Two chasers!" Malfoy sneered, making Ginny's jaw clench in anger.

"The INTENT is that NO TWO members of the same team are in the scoring field at the same time, you ferret!" Ginny snapped. "Madam Hooch, this has to violate some sort of rules, there are 700!"

"Nothing on this, I'm afraid!"

"WHAT?" Arguments broke out with the two houses yelling at each other and nearly getting in a duel.

Still heated from the match, Ginny went for a walk beneath the bleachers, seeing Malfoy doing a similar thing.

"You know you cheated!" Ginny shot, unable to stop herself from inflicting another argument out of it. It wasn't her fault Malfoy and his team had been so frustrating today.

"We did not cheat! If we had, Madam Hooch would have taken your side, Weasley. Just because you lost does not mean we cheated." Malfoy gloated, leaning backwards looking far too happy with that.

"You purposefully skirted the rules, it's just as bad as cheating!"

"Oh why?" Malfoy mocked. "Because we didn't play fair?" Malfoy mocked, sinking down to her level by leaning over, hovering and neither spoke for a very tense minute. "We are Slytherins, not Hufflepuffs! So we used the rules to our advantage, it's no different than any other strategy!" Malfoy dismissed, straightening up and placed his hands behind his back.

"It is different because you knew it was deceptive and would be viewed as dishonest!" Then Ginny got a clever though creep into her head. "But that's it, isn't it, Malfoy? It was deceptive because you can't win being honest, your team is so pathetic that playing an honest game means that you will lose!" She mocked, laughing and stepped around him continuing on her walk. "You have no talent yourselves so you have to orchestrate that monstrosity!"

"How dare you! If anything you need to pretend that lie is reality in order to stop your ego from being bruised at your defeat, face it, Weasley!" He stepped in front of her to make her look at him. "You and your entire team got outsmarted. And that's the end of it. You can call it dishonest or deceptive, but you couldn't find a way to stop us because we were better strategists."

Perhaps it was the adrenaline pumping in her veins or the lighting, but Ginny felt a strong desire to kiss Malfoy. Her lips pressed together a moment as the anger pumped in her heart only fuelling her desire as her mind tried to debate what was wrong with her.

"Distracted, Weasley? I do admit-"

"Shut up!" Ginny shot aggressively, did she really want to cross this line? No one would believe him. "Oh fuck it!" She grabbed his Quidditch robes and yanked him down to her level, kissing him full on the lips in an aggressive act of passion. It was as though a succubus took over her body, pushing through desires. At first Malfoy stiffed, to automatically begin pressing against her, allowing their tongues to dance as his arms locked around his waist, hers around his neck. It brought them closer together as she began pushing his robes aside, his hands wandered, feeling her butt.

"This is ridiculous. Foolish!"

"How are you still talking?" Ginny demanded to Malfoy, letting go of him, yet he pulled her into him and she could feel the bulge in his trousers. Her vagina clenched making her want to moan, unable to deny to herself that she wanted to see more.

"No one can know."

"No shit, my brothers would murder both of us!" Ginny shot and felt her vagina continuing to throb, her arousal making her wetness begin to drip out of her. She kissed him again, they snogged and pressed against one of the boards, Ginny moaning into the kiss as she felt her wetness grow. "What if someone sees?" Ginny asked as the thought popped in her head, though if anything that seemed to push her arousal further instead of disgust her. Her body was beginning to flush and they hid themselves in one of the hidden walkways that no one seemed to know about.

There was nowhere to turn, when Draco pressed Ginny into the walled, both of them were nearly the full length of the corridor. In almost perfect synchronization, they took each others robes off and Draco's hands pulled off Ginny's Gryffindor jumper, feeling her warm flesh with his cool soft hands. They continued to snog as they were pushing clothes off of one another.

"OH!" Ginny gasped out remembering something. "Condom, do you have a condom?" She asked, worried as she didn't want to get pregnant or worse.

"Of course I've got a condom, Ginny!" He shot, the way he said her name though made her know she had him. He pulled it out of seemingly thin air, her tongue danced with his, his hands slithering down her back and pulled her up into him so he could pull her pants off without needing to stop snogging her. Lifting her legs up, she used her toes to pull down his briefs and looked down unable to resist taking a peak at Draco's penis. It was both longer and thicker than she expected, the largest she'd ever seen in person, though not something she was afraid to be shagged with.

"Come on, put it on." Ginny purred against his cheek, moving her hips rhythmically already. He put his arms around her waist, opening the condom wrapper, tossing it aside and she climbed off of him, lifting her one leg up. "A redhead through and through, huh?" Draco teased, noticing Ginny's pubic hair was as red as her hair, making her smirk.

"Ready?"

"Yes, yes." She moved so he was able to push into her better and gasped when his penis first entered inside. It was a tight fit and made Ginny groan out, turning into a moan as he slowly pushed through. It was his turn for his hips to move, pushing into her gently. "Oh fuckin' hell, shag me harder, you prick!" Ginny gasped, grabbing onto his shoulders as he pushed into her harder, her shoulders pressing into the walls quicker as her vagina tightened more around his penis. "More, more, more!" She ordered repeatedly and gasped, crying out, clenching tighter around him.

Draco grunted, surprisingly not very talkative while shagging. Gasping, Ginny lost all ability to speak as he continued to slam in her, his hands now running along her erect nipples, before pressing her into the wall and using his left hand to rub her clitoris making her moan loud enough that anyone in the local area would have heard her.

"Yes, yes, mmmmm!" She groaned out, her one left hand on his shoulder for support, her nails digging into him. "Keep going, keep going, please, please!" She moaned, feeling herself tighten around him more and more and more as her orgasm built up feeling the pressure. "oh, oh, oh!" She bounced more against him, trying to push her orgasm forward and kissed Draco, pulling herself up a bit more, pressing her lips against his neck, nibbling a bit making him moan. A smirk fell on Ginny's lips at the victory of making this normally callous prick moan, unable to deny his desire. He made a low almost growling noise as Ginny felt her whole body tense on the verge of an orgasm.

"Cum." Draco ordered in her ear and she screamed as she orgasmed, her vagina squeezing his penis hard, which made him stop inside her, groaning. His hand continued running her clit, albeit softly, as his groan continued for what seemed to be a solid minute when he stopped running against her clit and made her gasp her orgasm finally halting. Neither spoke, both of them panting and flushed.

After they collected themselves enough, Draco pulled out of her and she sank down to her knees on the floor feeling her wetness drip out of her, feeling satisfied as her racing heart began to calm itself, her eyes up at him as he removed the condom, tying it off.

"Never speak of this." Draco stated out, still breathing heavily his cheeks rosy and filled with life. His eyes filled with satisfaction though lacking the smug quality they usually had, it made Ginny surprisingly proud.

"Not in public." Ginny agreed, breathing in deeply afterwards. "But alone's another story."


	2. Stuck Inside

**Stuck Inside**

Ron Weasley x Eloise Midgen

"Ah bloody hell, Hermione, do you have a spare inkwell?" Ron asked, unable to find an inkwell in his bag though he knew it was there when they were in their Defence Against the Dark Arts class earlier today. Hermione spun to look at Ron annoyed.

"No, how could you lose yours? You had it this morning!"

"Don't know! Harry, do you-"

"No, sorry, mate, check the supply cupboard before McGonagall shows up." Ron's face went pale and got up quickly from his seat, going into the cupboard seeing Eloise Midgen looking for something and rolled his eyes. "Have you seen an inkwell?" She jumped, surprised to see him so close behind her.

"U-uh no, sorry, check over there." Eloise pointed to the shelf right next to the door and Ron sighed, having to carefully slide by Eloise to get a better look. She had tensed up, trying to find a few pieces of parchment as she had finished off the last parchment she had on her in her previous class. Running a hand through her brown hair, she sighed twisting her face up bothered that she couldn't find any parchment.

The main door of the class shut and the two students looked up only to watch the supply cupboard's door shut. Ron was the first to the door, trying to open the door, pulling at the handle multiple times as though it would change the outcome of the now locked door.

"It's locked!" He stated desperately, turning the handle and banged on the door. "HEY! HEY! PROFESSOR!" They couldn't hear anything from the class even though people had been chatting when the door shut on them.

"I don't think they can hear us." Eloise murmured.

"Well you could try helping!" Ron barked at Eloise, making her lean back in shock. She drew her wand when he pulled back.

"Alohomora." but nothing happened.

"You did it wrong!"

"Well you do it then, if you are so sure!" Eloise shot back, both getting on each others nerves.

"Alohomora!" Ron repeated and nothing happened. "Why isn't it working?"

"Maybe you did it wrong." Eloise repeated and Ron turned to her red in the face.

"That isn't helping!"

"Well it didn't help when you said it to me either!" Eloise retorted showing her frustration. She was so sick of people dismissing her like that, it just really got under her skin.

It left them in silence, neither knowing where to go from there. Ron wondered why Harry and Hermione hadn't noticed he was missing so long, meanwhile class had already begun with no one noticing they were missing. At least not enough to say anything to Professor McGonagall about it. Ron had begun pacing, not feeling fully comfortable in a small space without a way out.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked rhetorically.

"Well." Eloise spoke softly. "McGonagall always shuts this door when class begins to stop students from looking for supplies during her class, right?"

"Yes."

"So she'll open the door for the next class to fetch supplies before class, so I guess we just have to wait until she does that if they can't hear us." Ron got an idea, turning to face the door and then turned back.

"You may want to cover your ears." Confused, Eloise did so and Ron used the amplifying charm to make himself sound louder. Both waited after he yelled for help, but no one came to unlock the door. "Well that was my bright idea, do you have any?" Ron asked, no longer being as aggressive as he had been before.

"Not unless you can pick a lock." Eloise replied back gently and sighed, sitting down on the floor. After a few minutes, he joined her and kept checking his watch.

"Class ended. So we should be let out." Eloise moved to the door, trying to hear something and put her wand in the key hole, using a the amplifying charm to try and amplify the voices outside.

"Where'd Ron go?" Eloise heard a voice asked.

"That's Hermione, how did you do that?"

"The amplifying charm, but on the class … I think." Eloise wasn't confident.

"I don't know, let's grab his things, he's probably already in the Great Hall." Harry Potter claimed.

"No, Harry! DAMN IT!" Ron shouted out. "Come on Professor, please?" And a realization hit Eloise when the door shut.

"I think she went to lunch."

"BUT THAT'S ENOUGH HOUR!" Ron shouted frustrated and sighed deeply. "We need to get out of here. Now!" She drew her wand.

"Bombarda!" It didn't work. "Oh shit!" Eloise sighed deeply. "The door's charmed, it's not moving!" Ron sighed and wondered if there was something around that could help them.

"Lumos." He spoke, gazing around not seeing anything that could help them, Eloise was blinking after being blinded by the spell. "Your acne really did clear up pretty well." Ron stated without a hint of subtly.

"Uh … thank you?" Eloise stated in more of a question form, it was something she had heard a lot since the school year started. Problem for her was it always sounded like a backhanded compliment in a 'oh good, your face doesn't look as horrible as it used to' kind of way though she hoped he was sincere. Actually from what she knew of Ron Weasley, he was definitely being sincere as he had a reputation for being blunt.

"I mean it." Ron insisted, hearing the apprehension in her voice, not wanting her to think he was being dishonest. Eloise's head nodded as an awkward tension filled the small room. "Whatever you did worked!" He added and that did not make things better, Eloise's hand covered her nose, trying not to cry. She had hexed off her nose by accident when trying to remove her acne last year and everyone in the castle seemed to know about it. "I didn't mean-" Ron sighed deeply, not liking her reaction and feeling like he stuck his foot in his mouth. "Your nose doesn't look as crooked as last year, it just looks like you broke it when you were younger."

"Right, well, I think that maybe if we could get the hinges off the door it'll fall, right?" Eloise asked trying desperately to get out of this conversation that she felt humiliated her the longer it went on. She felt a bit bad being standoffish, wondering if he meant to say that to try and correct what he said before, either way it didn't work. Sounded like what one of her cousins would say to mock her.

"Huh?" He turned to look at the hinges, examining it. "They look really rusted." Eloise turned her back to him to avoid looking at him. Ron attempted to hex the rust off the hinges. "The hinges are protected too, is there anything that could help?" Ron tried looking at one of the shelves, but saw nothing of useful. Eloise turned around holding a few fountain pens and an inkwell. "Oh there's where the inkwells are." He stated and she cracked a smile.

"I'm not sure if this'll work." Eloise knelt down, putting the pen's tip against the edge of the hinge and tried to tap it on the bottom with the inkwell.

"Is it working?" Ron leaned down and held the pen for her as she tried to tap the pin loose. It was no use. Eloise sighed, leaning on the wall looking at Ron.

"Well it was worth a shot." Ron nodded and their eyes met.

"Your eyes are really nice." Ron's tongue once again got ahead of this mouth, but for the first time Eloise did not seem put off by the comment and she gave a tiny smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they are brown with a caramel ring around them." He agreed softly, neither of them sure what to do next. Today was the day for a lack of impulse control because Ron's lips collided with Eloise's. She positioned herself so she was leaning against the door, he climbed on top of her as they began snogging. After Ron pulled back, neither spoke, neither sure what to say. "Well I mean - we have half an hour to kill." Ron stated and Eloise laughed, her cheeks lighting up. "If you wanted to try something, I mean. Not trying to be-"

"If you don't … go around talking about this." She admitted hoping this wasn't a trick because it felt good to have someone kiss her and not act like she was just some punchline for having acne.

"Course not." She nodded her head, afraid to say anything else, very nervous she'd say something wrong. Ron on the other hand was trying to figure out if this was such a good idea, but Hermione was right Eloise was nice. Nice with beautiful eyes and soft, warm lips.

Everything seemed to move fast, from snogging to heavy petting to Ron undoing his trousers. Eloise's hand moved shyly up and down his penis, a good size one. Well at least she was pretty sure, her experiences were limited. Despite this, she was fascinated and entranced by what she was doing, getting more confident as she stroked him watching his foreskin move rhythmically. Gazing up at him, she wasn't sure if she should put her lips on his penis or not.

"Should I - suck you off?" Eloise asked, he didn't respond automatically and nodded his head.

"Yeah, if you aren't -" before he could finish, Eloise had put her lips around the tip of his penis, her saliva coating his penis making it a bit easier. It felt great to Ron, feeling the warm of her mouth and gasped when he felt her tongue on the tip looking down to see her lick and then put his shaft in her mouth again. Not sure what else to do, he held onto one of the shelves to make sure he kept his balance as Eloise gave him a better blowjob than he could have anticipated. It didn't take long for him to groan. "I'm going to -" he groaned again and came in her mouth, not meaning to. Some of it dripped out of her mouth and she paused a moment unsure what to do, then she swallowed, bringing her fingers to her lips to make sure none was left on her face. "Sorry I meant to warn you-"

"It's okay, I could kind of tell. It spasmed in my mouth." Eloise admitted gently, not sure how to frame it. "Do you think we have time for a quick shag?" She asked trying to be bold, though she thought she sounded ridiculous.

"Uh yeah!" He checked his watch. "Yeah, yeah! We should, stand here." He moved her and kissed her lips, she flushed with excitement. His hands reached up her skirt and pulled her pants down, she slipped out of them, he grabbed her leg and slipped into her tight vagina. "Oh bloody hell, this is tighter than your mouth!" Ron gasped in shock as Eloise gasped from the shock and slight pain, but it began to feel good as he moved in and out of her with a quick pace.

Pressed against the wall, Eloise had wrapped her left leg around Ron's waist, snogging him. Thrust after thrust led to both of them gasping with Ron being the first to moan, followed by Eloise who reached down and began rubbing her clit. Just as she wanted him to go a bit harder, he did so instinctively moving quicker and quicker. Another moan escaped Eloise as she felt her own orgasm building, when they heard the door.

"Shit!" Eloise gasped and Ron pulled out of her, she spun her leg around and they heard the lock on the door. In a quick move, Ron bent down and stuffed her pants in his pocket so that McGonagall wouldn't see them, Eloise moving closer to the door. It opened and Professor McGonagall jumped back, surprised to see them in there.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Midgen? Were you locked inside?"

"Um yes!" Eloise stated.

"We were locked in, ma'am."

"I apologize to the both of you, why didn't you try to gain our attention?"

"We did, the door's charmed, ma'am." Eloise admitted gently and moved past her to get her books, they were apologized to again and both hurried out to get to their next classes.

"So um, want to meet at the quidditch pitch after classes?" Ron asked, whispering it into her ear as he shoved her pants in her bag trying to be discrete. "Okay." Both Eloise and Ron smiled, taking different paths to class.


	3. Chains Of Honey

**Chains of Honey**

Luna & Reader(man)

"How is that?" Luna asked in a humming tone as she tightened the ropes around your wrists to secure you to the bed. "Is it too tight?"

"No, it's great." you informed her, breathlessly. "A little tighter would be good as well." Luna's sweet face lit up making you happy you mentioned it, besides you knew she'd let you out after thus you could insist on being tied tighter.

"Alright, I'll fix it." She knelt on the bed next to you, leaning over to tie your wrist tighter to the post. Unbeknownst to her, her breasts -barely covered by her blue and white lacy bra - were swaying right above your face giving you more of a reason to give up all control to her. "Is this better?" you couldn't separate your wrist from the post if you wanted to.

"Yes, perfect."

"Oh wonderful!" Luna's voice sang out as she made sure to tie the knots tighter. "Have to make sure nothing will untie those knots, never know what creature is lurking around - trying to prevent people from intimacy." her tone was that when her voice was in the clouds, a beautiful daydreamy whisper. Then she perked up and stood up to do the other wrist, making sure you said when. "Now your legs, left one please." You offered it to her and she methodically wrapped your ankle up.

"You are so marvellous at tying me up, Luna." and her pale pink lips let out a smile of happiness as her pale blonde hair fell in her face.

"Oh thank you. Tighter?"

"Please." She complied and tied it tighter and tighter until you told her it was perfection with the same process repeated on your right leg. Pulling her hair back, Luna bounced around as though no one was watching, her full butt cheeks shaking putting you in an almost hypnotic state. Desire pumped through you as she finished with her hair.

"You look so vulnerable." she noted. "It's beautiful." And she stood on the bed. "And you penis has already grown, look at that." Luna's soft delicate hand touched your sensitive penis, running up and down it once creating a strong tingling sensation that just felt right. Straining your neck to watch what your girlfriend was going to do, she opened her mouth as wide as possible taking your penis in her mouth. It was the best suction you've ever felt in your life and you gasped in shock, she pulled away, her hand still on the base of it. "Do you want more?" Luna asked softly, and you nodded your head instantly.

"Please, please give me more."

"Okay." her chipper tone agreed to your begging, her lips went wrapping around you cock once more. It was so warm and her sucking abilities made you weak, willing to do anything. It continued until you were ready to cum, her lips removed themselves before giving you the opportunity to orgasm and her hands removed themselves from your penis as well. You groaned in frustration, feeling her hand run gently across your stomach and down your pelvic area, avoiding touching your penis and ran down your thigh. It made you jump, but you had nowhere to jump due to your restraints.

"Love?" You asked Luna. "I need more of you. Please? Please put your lips on me again."

"But then you'll cum." Luna stated with concern in her voice. "And you don't want to cum yet, do you?" You wanted to, but at the same time you wanted to make her proud and not cum. It was such a hard choice, but one you loved making deep down even though it was hard.

"No. No." With that, Luna smiled and began giving you butterfly kissed on your thighs and as near to your pelvis as she could. "L-L-Luna." you gasped, trying to move in the restraints, the teasing driving you mad. "Luuuuna." You moaned out. "Please, I - I want to have you. Please?" her tongue ran along one of those sensitive sections making you unable to hold in another moan. "Luna." she got an excited look in her eye and climbed over your pelvis, making sure not to touch your penis and she sat on her waist.

"You want to have me?" Luna asked softly. "How?" she breathed into your ear and began sending little kisses down your neck to your nipples and she began sucking on them able to see how sensitive they were. It seemed to take you hours to come up with a response.

"Every way you desire, Luna. Please, I need you. I want to taste you, I want to lick you, I want to feel you from the inside." Luna gently grabbed you jaw and kissed you softly.

"You will eat me out?"

"Yes." you agree instantly.

"Tied up?" she asked hesitantly, as though she did not believe you.

"Yes. Yes! Please! I just want you." Luna stood up on the bed and pulled her blue and white lacy pants down, revealing everything. Flicking her pants across the room, Luna then unclipped her bra, letting her beautiful pale breasts free and they bounced as she moved to toss her bra behind her as well. Then she knelt back down and kissed you lovingly on the mouth.

"Please lick me to orgasm." Luna murmured on his lips and you nodded your head, she then turned around and leaned down so that her vagina was right on your mouth. Unable to wait any longer, you begin moving your tongue around, sticking it in her vagina and licking clit. "More." Luna asked for with confidence, you began sucking on her clit causing her to gasp. It made you want to smile, taking pride in bringing her pleasure. "Yes, more." she instructed, insisting to be tongued harder and faster on your face.

She tasted better than honey, making you pull at the ropes wishing you could hold her on top of you so she wouldn't get up. Her moans made it even better knowing you were the one causing her such pleasure. It made you want to go further, to give her everything if it meant hearing more of her moaning. Sucking on her lick, you then began licking in a rabid fashion just wanting more.

"Ugh-oh!" Luna gasped, her legs pressing against either side of your head as you felt more of her wetness on your face, making you lick all along her slit and back to her clit. More of her groans filled the room before Luna decided she had enough of an orgasm and pulled up. "Oh my." Luna murmured. "Did it feel good?" She smiled and moved herself so your faces were level.

"Wonderful, thank you." She licked some of her juices off your face in between her pants. Then she laid her head on your chest, collecting herself, running a hand through your hair. "Okay, I'm going to go shower." Luna stated getting up and you moved, still tied to the bed.

"Luna, what about-" She cut you off with a cute smile.

"I'll untie you when I come back, I remember how you said you wanted to be left tied up, is that okay?" Luna asked gently and you nodded your head.

"What about …" you struggled with the words. "My cock." And she climbed back on the bed.

"I thought you wanted to try a little denial, said you wanted to focus just on me. Is that not the case?" Her big blue eyes looked at you and as much as you didn't want it to be true, excitement grew in her from bringing up your denial fetish. "Because I'm just exhausted."

"Go shower."

"Are you sure?" Luna asked and you nodded. "Okay!" She perked up and kissed you with desire. "I'll be back in a little bit, love. Make sure nothing steals my clothes. Again." she slipped on some sleep wear, her butt still hanging out of the underwear she chose, making you grin lazily.


	4. A Solo Affair

**A Solo Affair**

(Hermione)

'When would class be over?' Hermione thought to herself, trying not to squirm in her seat. She never though she'd be distracted in any class, especially not Transfiguration, yet here she was unable to wait for class to end. Too busy trying to adjust her shirt and rubbing on her chest to try and stop her nipples from stinging, her wetness was soaking her underwear below. 'Why am I so horny?'

It seemed as though the horniness had taken over her, seeping into her every thought making itself known wherever she went. This had been going on for a few days, but Hermione thought it would go away if she could put it out of her mind. But it refused to leave her mind and if anything, the days had made it worse and worse. Problem was she shared a dorm room with four of her classmates, the shower room had a revolving door of people going through, and she had been too shy to think of trying to masturbate anywhere else.

But that was days ago, now all she could think about was trying to orgasm in public. Right in class, right now. While McGonagall was discussing … well Hermione wasn't sure what McGonagall was discussing, but it wasn't as pressing of a matter as her wet vagina and aching clitoris.

'Why won't it go away?' Hermione whined in her head, clasping her hands together and leaning on her arms after placing her elbows on her desk as an attempt to keep pressure on her nipples. Maybe she shouldn't have read that book about wizarding sex acts and sex spells, but it seemed like it would be educational. In fact, it was educational, but ever since Hermione's had a desire to try some of those spells. 'Maybe there's one that can make me orgasm, then this will all go away'

Making a mental note of that idea, Hermione uncrossed her legs, only to cross them tighter as a means of trying to control her dripping vagina. It didn't work, nothing seemed to work. Hermione looked at the front of the class wondering what McGonagall was droning on about. 'Wait is this how everyone else feels during class?' and her eyes drifted to Ron next to her. 'Well certainly Ron anyway' and her eyes slipped to his crotch for a moment wondering what his penis looked like. 'Get a grip, Hermione, he's your friend. Stop it!' Hermione's eyes shot back to the front of the board, but drifted looking around the classroom, trying to think about anything other than sexual release.

The bell rang and Hermione shot up, one of the first people exiting the class. Another new thing for her, she hurried to the lavatory and slipped into the stall, pulling down her panties, seeing her underwear was soaked through. 'How could anyone EVER go without underwear?' she wondered though she did admit, the certain level of dirtiness about it did turn her on and who would find out? Knowing she couldn't go around in wet underwear, her vagina tingled as she took them off and looked for a small bag to store them in realizing the zippered pouch she stored her tampons in would have to do.

'Okay now go to Potions, Hermione. It is 45 minutes, you can do this!' But temptation got the best of Hermione, running her fingers through her slit and had to clench her jaw to stop from moaning as her finger grazed her clit as she debated leaving class. 'No, no! I can't just miss class, what next? Going to parties on school nights and failing classes?' Hermione washed her hands after exiting the stall, feeling the pulsing between her legs hoping she could get through this last class of the day without any problems.

However her focus was stuck even more on her desire for an orgasm than in Transfiguration and it was harder to stop from squirming, but knew she couldn't draw attention and have Professor Snape call on her. It was difficult to make it through, happy to get up after class, seeing the wet spot she left on her seat and quickly shoved it under the desk to hide it, hurrying out with her books. 'Where can I go where I won't be disturbed?' Hermione questioned.

First thought that came to mind was the library, but that isn't good. What if she started to moan? Or what if Pince saw her? Even worse. Her second thought was the astronomy tower, but it seemed like more and more people were going there to get away. There was the boat house, but Fred and George hung around there a bit too much. Perhaps an empty classroom was her best bet, there were loads of locked doors on Hogwarts, but it wasn't like people didn't try - and often times succeeded - at unlocking the door. It was just too busy right now to find anywhere to get away and be absolutely certain no one would walk in. But she wasn't sure she could wait. Then she remembered her idea of finding a spell, and decided the library was best after all.

Hurrying up the flights of stairs, very aware of her situation, careful no one was standing close to her, she darted to the library. Inside was the very familiar scent of books that automatically made her less tense and she went down the sections of the library, finding the book she had looked at last time and pulled out a small notepad, sitting on an empty chair. The provocative images were making her drip onto the seat and she squirmed. Text caught her eye.

'Vibrating spell, what's that?' Hermione wondered and gazed around, happy to be in a secluded section of the library. Following the directions, she followed it exactly but nothing happened. 'Odd' then she felt it, a vibration growing inside her rising and before she realized it, it had her vagina clenching for more and she dropped the book, having to slam her hands over her mouth to stop from crying out in delight. Reaching a hand down, she grabbed the book, setting it on the desk, looking for the right page while she felt so close to orgasm, wondering if she could let herself go over the edge right here. A gaze around let her know no one was watching her as the vibrations got stronger.

Leaning back on the chair, she discretely spread her legs as the vibrations got further and further. Sliding her hand down, she began rubbing her clit trying to further along her orgasm. It buzzed and buzzed in ecstasy creating a pulsing sensation that her furious rubbing only aggravated. Higher, higher, higher. The feeling of pure pleasure rose until she was pushed over the edge and had to slam her hand partially in her mouth to stop from screaming. As the pleasure began to leave, the vibrations stopped to her amazement. Removing her hand from her clit, she straightened up and read the passage seeing that once someone orgasmed it would stop slowly. That she wrote down, as she filled it out in her notebook, she began to gush again, the desire doubling from before she orgasmed.

'How is that even possible?' Hermione wondered to herself and read the side effects, but nothing was in there about that. Possible cramping, but that was pretty much in. She was tempted to try it again, but someone walked past and she realized how crowded the library had gotten.

'Orgasm On The Go' was the next title on the page, a spell that could deliver an orgasm in an instant, but it was listed as very dangerous and that it should be used with caution. It could make people want more and more leaving them hungry for more pleasure, essentially a mind fuck. It wasn't worth the risk, though it did sound intriguing. Hermione flipped through every spell, writing down the most interesting though it only made her vagina pulse with desire.

Knowing she had to go to dinner, Hermione slipped the book in her bag, not wanting anyone to know she was taking it promising to return it to the library. She spent all of dinner fidgeting, unable to think about anything else except for pleasure knowing that the halls would practically be empty. An idea popped in her mind to go have a shower in the girls Quidditch locker, it would be empty since no one was practicing Quidditch and she didn't have to wear any clothes. It was perfection.

After having been forced to help Lavender and Parvati study for a couple hours, Hermione was able to lie and say she needed to go to the library before sneaking off to the Quidditch locker rooms. It was very similar to the locker room at the pool in Hermione's neighbourhood, except for there were no actual lockers. Probably a wizard thing, though there were about two dozen wooden cubbies instead and Hermione hung her bag on the hook closest to the shower and grabbed out her notebook.

Flipping through, she became antsy to do something, anything. She needed to be naked, now. Stripping off in a frenzy, she struggled with her bra in her excitement after getting her top off and slipped out of her skirt throwing it all into the cubby in a disorganized frenzy. Bouncing, her perky small breasts began to jiggle slightly bringing Hermione joy. The air on her breasts felt great, the movement was amazing, now all she needed to do was shower. She grew her wand and went into the shower, turning on the water from every single shower, keeping hers moderate, but made the others steam creating warmth. Then she used a spell to fabricate a dildo.

"Wow, just like the book said." from diagrams she saw, it looked so real. Perfect. She set her wand on the shelf and stepped into the water, gasping from the heat, the water rubbing against her flesh. She leaned against the wall of the shower, using the dildo to fuck herself. "Ah! Ah!" Hermione gasped out, pushing in and out as her legs slowly slid out from under her until she was sitting down, her legs spread as far apart as she could. Moaning and gasping, she wanted the dildo to go in deeper. Rubbing her clit, she pushed as far as she could.

Another orgasm engulfed her body and she screamed, moaning out as she continued to fuck herself until the orgasm subsided. Then she panted as she pulled the dildo out.

"Oh Merlin, why was that so good?" Hermione asked herself out loud as she relaxed herself while the water continued to cascade down her flesh. Her body shook, she had never felt something so great and as she began calming down she realized a problem. Her horniness was growing. "Am I going to be like this forever?" she whispered, but a small smile came to her lips wondering which spell she should try next.


	5. A Ghostly Invitation

**A Ghostly Invitation**

Hermione X Myrtle

'I can't believe I'm this wet again!' Hermione scolded herself mentally, looking at the state of her pants, unable to understand how she could get so horny just from sitting in class. It was shameful for Hermione, not wanting to admit how desperate she truly was. Pulling her pants off of her ankles, she was happy she chose to go to Myrtle's lavatory despite it being out of the way, no one was going to come in here. Hell she was so horny she was not thrown off by the damp floor or the gloomy atmosphere of this lavatory.

After a moment's hesitation, Hermione touched her glistening slit, pressing her lips together as to not moan. She was definitely desperate, a gasp escaped her lips when she touched her clit, leaning her head back, running her finger just rubbing her clit hoping to reach orgasm quickly so she could show up to class on time.

"You too huh?" Myrtle asked out, leaning over the stall and Hermione yelped, flipping her skirt over to hide her crotch, looking up at Myrtle horrified.

"Myrtle!" Hermione scolded, not sure what else to say, she couldn't very well tell Myrtle to get out of her own bathroom.

"Oh, is that redhead not giving you any?" Myrtle teased out.

"R-Ron?" Hermione asked as her cheeks flushed. "We aren't dating!" She pressed her knees together, resting her hands on them, trying to cover up more.

"Oh right! He's dating that girl who always talks about the rabbit divination professor." Myrtle rolled her eyes.

"Um the divination professor is not a rabbit, Lavender has a pet rabbit."

"Whatever!" Myrtle groaned out, leaning on top of the stall door, Hermione looking up. "Do you want some help?"

"I - I - excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Help. H-E-L-P!" Myrtle mocked. "It's so boring playing by yourself after a while, I mean look at you, rubbing yourself off in a lavatory. Someone's desperate!"

"Myrtle, th-that's not true!" Hermione shot. "I - I-"

"Ohhh!" Myrtle floated down, now leaning on Hermione's legs. "So you don't want my help?" Myrtle teased, licking her tongue out. The offer interested Hermione who wondered how much humans and ghosts could shag. Slowly, Hermione spread her legs. "Now that's a wet pussy." Myrtle stated out amused, sticking her head between Hermione's legs, licking and made Hermione gasp.

A moan escaped her lips as Hermione hands clasped the back of her head, hearing the bell rang as she did so. Groaning, she knew she was going to miss class and was lacking an excuse. Being licked to extreme pleasure by one of the ghosts was not an excuse and certainly not one Hermione'd ever try. The fear of skipping class dissolved as Myrtle's tongue got more savage and felt a force push her legs further apart.

"You really are desperate." Myrtle laughed out. "Have you ever had sex with a girl before?"

"N-no!" Hermione stuttered as Myrtle blew on her clit, making Hermione gasp out. Another giggle escaped Myrtle before she began licking Hermione's clit again. This time her tongue did not stay exclusively on her clit and also started to lick her slit and enter into her vagina. Myrtle seemed to be dragging out Hermione's orgasm, at least in Hermione's mind because whenever she was close, Myrtle would switch tactics. "Oh for fuck sakes, Myrtle, make me cum!" Hermione yelped out in frustration making Myrtle grin.

"Only if you promise to stay here until I get back."

"G-get back?"

"Yes, I want to go get something." Myrtle licked up Hermione's slit. "Will you-" She licked up again making Hermione moan. "Stay?"

"Y-y-yes, yes! Please just finish me off!" Hermione groaned out making Myrtle giggle, digging right in. The assault on Hermione's clit was just too much to bear, yet Hermione wanted more and more. Her orgasm built and built and built until the pressure became too much. Hermione let it unleash and screamed. Sighing out, she began to pant as Myrtle slipped through the door, but popped her head back through.

"Stay here. But feel free to take off your clothes." Myrtle left and Hermione opened the door slightly, looking out and didn't see anything except the cracked mirror. The wooden door nearly broke in her hand, making Hermione handle it very gently knowing one of the doors was already off its hinges.

After a moment, Hermione decided to strip her clothes off, feeling her wetness drip down her thigh. Folding her clothes, she put them gently in her bag, touching herself, feeling the wetness amazed at how much there was of it. Though her orgasm had been one of her strongest, if not her strongest to date, the thought made her sit down and begin cupping her breast while touching herself. Twisting her nipple, she made herself moan.

"Oh having fun without me?" Myrtle teased.

"Myrtle? Where are you?" Hermione felt hands on her wrists and turned, Myrtle had a devious look as she swung around and began sucking and nibbling on Hermione's nipples making her moan.

"You sure are sensitive there, didn't even notice I died your hands to the toilet."

"What? Myrtle!" Hermione pulled her wrists, but they were tied tightly. "Come on Myrtle!"

"Why?" Myrtle teased. "You look so pretty, naked and tied up in my bathroom. You don't want to play anymore?" Myrtle asked, twisting one of Hermione's nipples making Hermione moan and surrender.

"You'll untie me, right?"

"Of course I'm going to untie you, can't have two girls haunting a bathroom! That's ridiculous!" Myrtle shot offended and heard a pipe burst.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione admitted after jolting from the noise of the pipe. "I'm sorry, it's just, you tied me up!"

"I thought it would be more fun." Myrtle licked from Hermione's stomach to her slit. "Do you not agree?" Myrtle asked.

"N-No, this is fun. I'm not good at fun."

"Spread your legs, I want another taste." Hermione complied, putty in Myrtle's transparent hands. Hermione's orgasm began to build again with Myrtle's tongue expertly moving in Hermione's nether regions, even darting across her asshole a few times. The pressure alone felt amazing. Just as Hermione was about to orgasm, Myrtle vanished and Hermione groaned out, complaining without able to make words fully. "Myrtle!" She managed to groan out after a moment and Myrtle appeared again.

"I think it is only fair you make me cum before I let you again."

"Oh Myrtle, please! I was so close!" Hermione pulled against her binds wanting to do it herself. "How do I get you off? Please?" Hermione watched in surprise as Myrtle stripped, her clothing floating just above the ground. "Oh wow your clothes!" Myrtle's hand covered Hermione's mouth.

"You talk way too much!" Myrtle shot annoyed. "Show me what else it can do!" Myrtle's vagina was right in Hermione's face and Hermione was willing to lick and suck anyone off to get another orgasm. She licked and sucked Myrtle as though she was starved for it, trying to do a good job despite never doing it before and tried to mirror what Myrtle had done a few minutes ago. It seemed to work as Myrtle was groaning, bouncing on Hermione's face. "Keep going, don't stop! Don't stop if you want to be untied." Myrtle leaned back and pinched Hermione's nipples making Hermione jump, Myrtle giggled. "I can feel you jump in my pussy!"

As though she was in a race, Hermione was determined to make Myrtle orgasm, especially because Hermione didn't want to find out if tugging and pulling on her nipples could send her into an orgasm. Myrtle was confident enough to order Hermione what to do next with both annoyed Hermione and was something she was thankful for because this wasn't one of Hermione's specialities. It seemed as though it was taking forever which just made Hermione hotter, feeling her wetness gush out of her vagina while licking Myrtles. She had never been in this position before, but Hermione was hoping this wasn't the last time she was in this position. Hearing Myrtle moan meant a victory for Hermione, able to see her thrash to an orgasm and gush out liquid onto Hermione. It didn't feel the same as Hermione's wetness, but it must have been the ghost equivalent.

"Not bad for your first time." Myrtle moaned out, sighing in peace.

"Now you'll let me cum?"

"As soon as I'm in the mood to." Myrtle agreed.

"What?" Hermione asked. "Come on, Myrtle!"

"Well you see, you did such a good job I'm not horny anymore or interested. But a promise is a promise, so I'll be back in a few hours when I'm bound to be horny again." Myrtle replied back calmly.

"You can't just leave me like this!" Hermione argued.

"OH true!" Myrtle agreed and got lowered, Hermione expected to feel Myrtle's tongue, not to feel Myrtle grab her ankles.

"Myrtle?"

"Well what if you squeeze your legs together and you manage to cum? How is that fun?" Myrtle teased, tying Hermione's ankles in behind the bowl which left Hermione's legs spread apart. Hermione tried to press her knees together, but was only able to move an inch which was nowhere near enough. Gasping in desperation, Hermione felt herself gush again. "You are getting wetter, mmm I can't imagine how wet you are going to be when I come back for you." Myrtle teased and dug in Hermione's bag.

"W-what are you looking for, Myrtle? Please, can't you just lick me a little bit more?" that made Myrtle laugh as she found Hermione's underpants.

"Not even untie you? But just lick you a bit more? Mmm someone's enjoying themselves. Are these your only pair on you?"

"Yes, why?" Myrtle stuffed them in Hermione's mouth making Hermione groan.

"I suppose if you want to be able to use them later you won't drop them." Myrtle giggled before vanishing, Hermione couldn't help but suck on her own underpants due to her mouth watering. She knew she should have been furious at Myrtle for leaving her tied up, but she just gasped at herself gushing from excitement. All alone she couldn't deny, she loved it.

After struggling on the ropes and becoming wetter than she ever had before, Myrtle showed up after what must have been hours all giddy.

"Oh look at how wet you are! And you managed to loosen the ropes for your legs, impressive." Hermione let Myrtle pull her underpants from her mouth.

"Myrtle, please, please make me cum, I can't take it anymore!"

"I think I deserve something." Myrtle hovered on top of Hermione's lap, Hermione trying to thrust her hips on Myrtle.

"Yeah, okay, sure. Tomorrow's Saturday. I need to get my homework done tonight and then tomorrow, I mean I'll come back, please? Please let me cum then untie me. Whatever you want." Hermione didn't care how desperate she sounded, she was dripping wet and was unable to get relief for hours, she needed relief.

"Mmmm. Tomorrow?"

"Yes, whatever you want!" Myrtle began smirking out as Hermione moaned when Myrtle's hand brushed through her slit. "Oh please, please don't stop!" Hermione moaned when Myrtle did it again, humping against her hand and Myrtle pulled it away, Hermione whined out in desperation making Myrtle laugh.

"Okay, tomorrow. Six am too early?"

"N-no, no, it's great." Hermione sighed deeply and Myrtle relented giving Hermione what she desperately wanted.

"So should I bring anything tomorrow?" Hermione asked after fixing up herself up and resting for a few minutes, no longer panting.

"Whatever!" Myrtle stated floating up and sat next to the window. "Anything you'd like to." Hermione's mind swirled with ideas as her cheeks turned a very bright red.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then." Hermione murmured, taking her leave. At least for now.


End file.
